


Lunch Breaks

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Café, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, contortionist remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus owns a cafe and it's as chaotic as you think. Well it is actually called 'The Chaos Cafe'
Series: Funbruary [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lunch Breaks

The Chaos Bakery wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea but Remus did love the people that, however concerned they’d been on their first visits, became regulars.

Remus kept the menu ever changing with only a few drinks as staples the customers could rely on remaining. They loved scribbling whatever fillings they were including over the boards, climbing on counters with blue hygiene covers over their shoes. They even included doodles to illustrate the menu although the two subjects rarely connected

“Babes, tell me what flavours my coffee can be and pick a slice of cake for me?” Remy’s voice had Remus jumping off the counter they’d been stood on to write the soup flavours out to the what syrup flavours they’d brought out.

“Cinnamon, cranberry and peppermint, with extra pepper.” They recited already heading to plate up a slice of any cake, knowing neither of them cared which it was. Only one of their regulars had an allergy and it wasn’t Remy.

Remy laughed at the list. “You’re a couple months late for Christmas, Ree. Let me check the cake before I choose.” It glanced at the plate, already wandering to the display case to check the flavour labels.

They could have followed the current pattern between their regular interactions but allowing that to happen wasn’t in Remus’s skill set. Instead of trying to make the drink before it was decided on they began cleaning and singing filthy incorrect lyrics to the background music that was playing.

Remus was cut off not by the drink order, but by another voice joining in with the actual lyrics to the song. “Thomas! Don’t correct my words. They’re more fun!” Remus pouted to the door as their second regular customer entered.

“It’s the musical I’m currently in, Dukey. I can’t have you making me mess up on stage. Besides I think Remy is ready to order now.” Thomas laughed, already focused on the sandwich selection for the day.

Remy was also chuckling at the byplay and grinned as it spoke. “Yeah, can I have a cranberry latte now?” It already had the money handed over before Remus could ask for it and took a seat in the area of sofas beside the counter.

Checking the time while Thomas decided on his order had Remus trying to decide if they should make today the day Adrian caught them doing something bizarre. He was their last regular who came in on week days and liked to insist Remus was more normal than they thought.

Shaking off the ideas for a moment, they grabbed a plate to start serving the sandwich Thomas was furrowing his brow over. Remus knew he couldn’t actually order it but letting his friends taste his weird combinations was surely a part of friendship.

“Can I have the chicken, cheese and stuffing sandwich, with a lemon and passion fruit tea?” Thomas finally requested before pausing. “And what on earth made you create an apple, chilli and pickle sandwich?”

Remus beamed, getting a separate plate for his actual order and passing both over. “It tastes great, just try it.” They insisted, happily accepting the payment given before they could ask for it again. Anyone that visited the store more than once would start hearing some very strange forms of payment definitely not on the menus, from the lewd to the damaging to the simply strange and his regulars all preferred to avoid that unless they were too confounded to get their money ready.

Thomas shook his head in disbelief over the combination but still took the extra plate with his order as he sat with Remy. The pair were immersed in their conversation for a moment and a second of being ignored is more than enough for Remus to start getting into mischief when they want to.

“I’m sorry. I thought this was a cafe and not a circus. I’ll be taking my leave now.” Adrian’s voice came 5 minutes later as he was scowling from the doorway.

Remus had changed the shoe protectors for clean ones again and started to practise some of the yoga poses their parents thought might calm their manic mind. All it had done was make them extremely flexible and likely to twist into the most unexpected shapes before trying to balance anything they could reach on top of their body. Currently that included 5 mugs, a teapot and several plates.

“Dee-dee. Of course this is a cafe. What else could it possibly be with all these mugs and plates?” Remus cried out, at least stopping him from exiting the store.

The cry also got Remy and Thomas’s attention from where they’d still been chatting. “I wish this was the weirdest thing I’ve seen you do while running the store.” Thomas sighed, just taking a sip of his drink as Remy raised its eyebrow.

“Hun, how on earth did you do that without us hearing the mugs clinking together?” It asked, taking in the distance Remus was from their shelves.

At least the comments changed Adrian from being frustrated and annoyed souly at Remus to being fed up with everyone. “All I wanted was to come in, have some artichoke and lamb stew with a cup of honey and lemon and I have to deal with a bunch of mad people.” He hissed out, marching over and unceremoniously taking all the items off Remus, moving them to a table that they couldn’t reach from the counter. “Get Down!”

“Of course. I’ll get your order served right up!” Remus was already springing from their stretch as soon as the last mug was moved, disappearing into the kitchen of the shop.

With the cafe owner momentarily gone Adrian eyed Thomas warily. “Do I even want to ask what the weirdest thing you’ve seen them do is?”

“Nope and I don’t particularly want to either.” Thomas promptly replied, knowing from the looks that got he’d be telling the entire story before Remus returned. “But if you’re going to make me tell it, you better put your money on the counter now.”


End file.
